From Hero to Eternity/Gallery
Images from the TV episode From Hero to Eternity. Note: All images are put in order. STV1E1.2 1.png|The beginning of this episode. Giggles. STV1E1.2 2.png|Looking to her left. STV1E1.2 3.png|She's about to throw a snowball. STV1E1.2 4.png|Ditto. STV1E1.2 5.png|Thrown. STV1E1.2 6.png|Giggles watches to see how she did. STV1E1.2 7.png|Cuddles is also playing. STV1E1.2 8.png|He sees a snowball. STV1E1.2 9.png|He dodges it. STV1E1.2 10.png|He then throws one at Giggles. STV1E1.2 11.png|She thinks that Cuddles will miss, so she laughs. STV1E1.2 12.png|Giggles gets hit in the face with a snow ball! STV1E1.2 13.png|Ditto. STV1E1.2 14.png|He laughs at Giggles. STV1E1.2 This ship is XD.png|Giggles is fine. She forgives Cuddles. Man, this relationship is just too good. STV1E1.2 15.png|Okay, Cuddles, you can't dodge this one. STV1E1.2 16.PNG|Giggles isn't noticing that snowball has a rock inside it. STV1E1.2 17.PNG|She takes careful aim. STV1E1.2 Thenthrow.png|Then throws. STV1E1.2 Snowballrock.png|Something about this snowball looks threatening. STV1E1.2 18.PNG|He thinks that Giggles will miss again. STV1E1.2 19.PNG|Of course not. But you MUST watch yourself so you won't get hit with a snowball with a rock in it. Safety first! STV1E1.2 The Laundromat.png|The laundromat. STV1E1.2 20.PNG|Splendid goes to laundromat to wash his clothes. STV1E1.2 21.PNG|Splendid enters the laundromat room while Pop and Cub are waiting for their own clothes. STV1E1.2 22.PNG|"Heroes these days!" STV1E1.2 Again the machines.png|"Let's do it!" STV1E1.2 23.PNG|In front of laundromat. STV1E1.2 24.PNG|Putting in his clothes. STV1E1.2 25.PNG|Giggles is going to check on Cuddles. STV1E1.2 26.PNG|She does NOT see what she wanted to see. STV1E1.2 27.PNG|"Oh no! What have I done?" STV1E1.2 28.PNG|"HELP!" STV1E1.2 29.PNG|"Somebody out there?" STV1E1.2 30.PNG|Splendid hears Giggles' screams. STV1E1.2 31.PNG|He listens in closer. STV1E1.2 The Entrance.png|Pop reading, Cub playing. STV1E1.2 32.PNG|Splendid flies out the laundromat room. STV1E1.2 33.PNG|"Stupid flying squirrel!" STV1E1.2 34.PNG|"I like the flying squirrel." STV1E1.2 35.PNG|The area where the incident happened. STV1E1.2 36.PNG|Now with Splendid. STV1E1.2 37.PNG|He starts to revive Cuddles. STV1E1.2 38.PNG|Heartbeat? STV1E1.2 39.PNG|Nope. STV1E1.2 40.PNG|Can he be revived? STV1E1.2 Splendidgivesair.png|Here goes nothing. STV1E1.2 Mouth to mouth.png|Splendid gives mouth to mouth. STV1E1.2 Fatheadcuddles.png|I think you can stop now. STV1E1.2 Cuddles inflated.png|Not that much air! STV1E1.2 Cuddlesgoesboom.png|BOOM! STV1E1.2 Cuddlesexploded.png|Cuddles' death and Giggles' injury. Death: Cuddles STV1E1.2 41.PNG|"Giggles, I think he's dead." STV1E1.2 Nicejobhero.png|Is his heart beating? STV1E1.2 42.PNG|R.I.P. Cuddles. STV1E1.2 43.PNG|Closing his eyelids. STV1E1.2 44.PNG|Covering his face (with his skin). STV1E1.2 45.PNG|Giggles after the explosion. STV1E1.2 46.PNG|Giggles waking up, but in a disorientated state. STV1E1.2 47.PNG|Splendid is running to Giggles while Giggles is in a disorientated state and bleeding from the ears. STV1E1.2 48.PNG|"Don't worry! I'd comfort you if I could, but I'm a terrible hero!" STV1E1.2 49.PNG|"It's gonna be fine, miss." STV1E1.2 50.PNG|"Now, I gotta go, I have other jobs to do." STV1E1.2 51.PNG|Splendid flies off. STV1E1.2 52.PNG|The disorientated Giggles tries to walk away. STV1E1.2 53.PNG|She's about to fall. STV1E1.2 54.PNG|She's falling. STV1E1.2 55.PNG|Right before she becomes a snowball. STV1E1.2 56.PNG|She begins to turn into a snowball. STV1E1.2 57.PNG|Only her bow is visible. STV1E1.2 58.PNG|Splendid going to the laundry room again before being interrupted. STV1E1.2 59.PNG|He hears the scream again. STV1E1.2 60.PNG|He's going to help her again. STV1E1.2 61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy building a snowman. STV1E1.2 62.PNG|A giant snowball is coming to kill you! STV1E1.2 63.PNG|"Hey, what's going on here?" STV1E1.2 64.PNG|"Look, a giant snowball!" STV1E1.2 65.PNG|Far distance view. STV1E1.2 66.PNG|Splendid coming to help them. STV1E1.2 Splendidishere.png|Splendid's here, nothing to fear! STV1E1.2 68.PNG|Splendid prepares to block the giant snowball. STV1E1.2 69.PNG|Splendid's accuracy is so low that he can't even see that the giant snowball is not targeting him but Petunia and Toothy! STV1E1.2 Waitwhat.png|"What just happened?" STV1E1.2 70.PNG|Petunia and Toothy in the snowball. STV1E1.2 71.PNG|He's going to rescue them again. STV1E1.2 72.PNG|Splendid is determined. STV1E1.2 73.PNG|LASER EYES! STV1E1.2 74.PNG|About to slice the giant snowball. STV1E1.2 75.PNG|Sliced! STV1E1.2 76.PNG|Half Petunia and Toothy. Dead, obviously. Death: Petunia, Toothy STV1E1.2 77.PNG|This makes the mission even harder. STV1E1.2 Twohalves.png|The halves go their separate ways. STV1E1.2 78.PNG|Splendid looking at one of the two snowballs. STV1E1.2 79.PNG|He's got a idea. STV1E1.2 80.PNG|Nutty and Sniffles in a treehouse. STV1E1.2 81.PNG|Nutty laughing at Sniffles for losing. STV1E1.2 82.PNG|Sniffles is angry because of Nutty laughing at him. How ironic. STV1E1.2 83.PNG|New round. STV1E1.2 Gravity.png|Gravity, right? STV1E1.2 84.PNG|Nutty loses a tooth while Sniffles bites his tongue (without biting it off). STV1E1.2 85.PNG|Splendid uses it like a baseball bat. STV1E1.2 86.PNG|The side view of half the giant snowball, with the half vertical Toothy corpse and the horizontal Petunia corpse. STV1E1.2 87.PNG|Sniffles and Nutty pinned against a wall when Splendid holds the tree like a baseball bat. STV1E1.2 88.PNG|Baseball! STV1E1.2 89.PNG|Handy's home. STV1E1.2 Handywrist.png|So his hands were cut off at the wrist? STV1E1.2 90.PNG|Handy is tired after cleaning the driveway. STV1E1.2 91.PNG|"What the...?!" STV1E1.2 92.PNG|It's half a giant snowball. STV1E1.2 93.PNG|Snowy once again! STV1E1.2 94.PNG|Angry Handy. STV1E1.2 95.PNG|"I did all this work... for nothing!" STV1E1.2 Roofice.png|Not a wise idea if there's a sheet of ice on your roof. STV1E1.2 96.PNG|Handy before death. STV1E1.2 97.PNG|Slice! STV1E1.2 98.PNG|Losing his balance. STV1E1.2 99.PNG|And dead! Death: Handy STV1E1.2 100.PNG|Splendid puts the tree back to where it should be. STV1E1.2 101.PNG|The treehouse full of blood. Death: Sniffles, Nutty STV1E1.2 The Town.png|The Town. STV1E1.2 PT2 1.PNG|The start of part 2. The other half of the giant snowball is rolling towards the town. STV1E1.2 PT2 2.PNG|Again, Giggles' bow can be seen here. STV1E1.2 PT2 3.PNG|Splendid thinking up a plan. STV1E1.2 PT2 4.PNG|He needs to think fast. STV1E1.2 PT2 5.PNG|Splendid is ready to stop the snowball. STV1E1.2 PT2 6.PNG|He gets ready. STV1E1.2 PT2 7.PNG|What exactly was he going to do? STV1E1.2 PT2 8.PNG|The washing machine is finished. STV1E1.2 PT2 9.PNG|He focuses more on his clothes than the rescue mission. STV1E1.2 PT2 10.PNG|Cub likes this basket. STV1E1.2 The Machines.png|Where is Cub? STV1E1.2 PT2 11.PNG|Splendid is back. STV1E1.2 PT2 12.PNG|New objective: Put his clothes in the dryer. STV1E1.2 Cubisthere.png|See Cub? Because Splendid doesn't. STV1E1.2 PT2 13.PNG|Alright, back to the mission. STV1E1.2 PT2 14.PNG|Pop is still reading his newspaper when Splendid passes by. STV1E1.2 PT2 15.PNG|It annoys him again. STV1E1.2 PT2 16.PNG|Here we see Lumpy is driving a truck. STV1E1.2 Lumpy.png|Ditto, closeup. STV1E1.2 PT2 17.PNG|In the mirror, we can see the snowball is faster than truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 18.PNG|"Okay, you first, snowball." STV1E1.2 PT2 19.PNG|Lumpy sees that this is weird. STV1E1.2 PT2 20.PNG|Ditto. STV1E1.2 PT2 21.PNG|He's bored now. STV1E1.2 PT2 22.PNG|Something's wrong with the truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 23.PNG|Splendid lifting the truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 24.PNG|And again, the snowball passes by. STV1E1.2 PT2 25.PNG|The area where Splendid is about to throw the truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 26.PNG|Splendid about to throw the truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 27.PNG|Thrown. STV1E1.2 PT2 28.PNG|And destroyed. STV1E1.2 PT2 29.PNG|Splendid about to shoot his laser eyes. STV1E1.2 PT2 30.PNG|Red eyes! STV1E1.2 PT2 31.PNG|Red eyes glowing. STV1E1.2 PT2 32.PNG|Open fire! STV1E1.2 PT2 33.PNG|Splendid firing at the truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 34.PNG|Lumpy crushed by the truck. STV1E1.2 PT2 35.PNG|He tries to get out. STV1E1.2 PT2 36.PNG|That explosion is as powerful as a nuke. STV1E1.2 PT2 37.PNG|And powerful enough to send a person flying into space. Death: Lumpy STV1E1.2 PT2 38.PNG|The snowball is melting. STV1E1.2 PT2 39.PNG|Target eliminated! STV1E1.2 PT2 40.PNG|The town. So peaceful. STV1E1.2 PT2 41.PNG|Until Flaky flees like this. STV1E1.2 PT2 42.PNG|And then this comes in. STV1E1.2 PT2 43.PNG|Splendid realizing that this was not a good idea! STV1E1.2 PT2 44.PNG|Ditto, close up. STV1E1.2 PT2 45.PNG|Underwater. STV1E1.2 PT2 46.PNG|He digs a hole. STV1E1.2 PT2 47.PNG|Water getting sucked into it. STV1E1.2 PT2 48.PNG|Flaky getting sucked into it. STV1E1.2 PT2 49.PNG|Russell getting sucked into it too. STV1E1.2 From Hero to Eternity.png|This isn't a surfing competition, guys. STV1E1.2 PT2 50.PNG|"Ha ha ha!" STV1E1.2 Nowtheyreworried.png|"Wait a minute..." STV1E1.2 PT2 51.PNG|Giggles. Death: Flaky, Russell, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Shifty, Lifty STV1E1.2 PT2 52.PNG|Giggles wakes up. STV1E1.2 PT2 53.PNG|She's okay. STV1E1.2 PT2 54.PNG|Oh, hi, Splendid. STV1E1.2 PT2 55.PNG|She doesn't seem to notice the destruction. STV1E1.2 PT2 56.PNG|"I told you you'd be alright." STV1E1.2 PT2 57.PNG|"Bye!" STV1E1.2 PT2 58.PNG|Earthquake? STV1E1.2 PT2 59.PNG|"What the...?" STV1E1.2 PT2 60.PNG|"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY HEAD IS BURNING!!!!!" STV1E1.2 PT2 61.PNG|"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Lava_flood.png|This has to be one of the worst catastrophes Splendid has ever caused. STV1E1.2 PT2 62.PNG|Of course, she falls in the same place. STV1E1.2 PT2 63.PNG|And back into a snowball. Death: Giggles STV1E1.2 PT2 64.PNG|Splendid's clothes are done. STV1E1.2 PT2 65.PNG|But why did they turn red? STV1E1.2 PT2 66.PNG|"Oh, shi-" STV1E1.2 PT2 67.PNG|The washing machine full of organs. Death: Cub STV1E1.2 PT2 68.PNG|"I did nothing..." STV1E1.2 PT2 69.PNG|He's so scared that he'll leave right now before Pop notices. STV1E1.2 Splendidandpop.png|Splendid makes a run for it. STV1E1.2 Splendidandpop2.png|Once again almost blowing away the newspaper. STV1E1.2 Ending.PNG|Pop: (under his breath) "Showoff..." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries